When the Lightning Guardian becomes an Alice
by Nanamicchii
Summary: The story started when Lambo Bovino the Lightning Guardian of Vongola the 10th used a newly invented bomb made by Giannini not knowing it was a device to escape by teleporting to another place but what will happen if the young cow was teleported inside the prestigious school called Alice Gakuen where all the rich genius kids are enrolled despite of its strict security, so now what?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT KHR and GAKUEN ALICE!**

Chapter 1

 **TELEPORTED**

It was already 5 years since Tsuna was declared to be the Decimo of Vongola Famiglia. And the young cow just turned 10 years old and still a spoiled brat smart ass kid.

After Tsuna graduated in highschool, his family (Vongola Famiglia 10th generation) migrated to Italy for vast 'study' purposes and it was Reborn's idea that will obviously turn out to be a hellish training.

A month after, Reborn gave them a vacation to go back at their beloved town Namimori. Going back at the place where everything started, Tsuna finally felt relieved. An imagination came across to his mind where he and Kyoko are having a date to a cake shop but the dream date was ruined when a huge hammer appeared on their table. "A hammer?" it was really a question why a huge hammer is in their table, his hyper intuition says that he should get up already but it's a doubtful thing since he was already running because someone picked up the hammer and is chasing him now but then who is chasing him. He looked at his back and saw..."Kyoko-chan!?" Tsuna blurted out as the hammer landed on his head and the only thing he can do that time is raised his hands to protect his head.

BAM!

"Kyaaa!" Tsuna shouted as he abruptly sat up on the bed he was laying, he's hyperventilating of what he just encountered.

"What's wrong 'Dame'-Tsuna? I still haven't hit you." He eyed the cute sadist hitman standing beside him widely, it was holding a huge hammer on its right hand.

"W-what are you trying to do with that hammer?" He stutters while he moves backward due to fear. A mischievous curve on the arcobaleno's thin lips was seen making Tsuna release a girly scream as it aim's for his head to be hit badly.

"Reborn!" The only thing Tsuna can say.

* * *

A huge red circle is currently visible on the young boss head and the reason of that mountain on his head is just peacefully sipping a personally made by himself espresso.

"Tsuna-nii..." A young lad walks-in his room with its bored expression plastered. Tsuna averted his attention to him when it suddenly burst out laughing at him but was stop when a silverette comes in and landed a punch on its head.

"Stop laughing at Juudaime you ugly cow." The young cow immediately throws a glare at the lad who punches his head and put its hand on its hair as if it was searching a certain device-rather a weapon to throw at Gokudera.

After a few seconds of searching in his head, he finally found an interesting weapon that made him release a smirk, "take this stupidera!" Lambo throws a blue grenade at Gokudera.

Seeing the grenade made Tsuna panic with a mix of confusion as why the explosive weapon is colored in blue. The storm guardian swiftly dodge the grenade and just laugh at the little cow mockingly while the vongola boss tried his best to catch the certain weapon because obviously it will explode if it drops since it's a grenade however Tsuna's luck might probably already drained 'cause he couldn't catch it and before he could make another move forward the weapon already bounced on the wooden floor.

"NOOOO!" Tsuna screamed in terror however it's just a false alarm because the bomb didn't explode. "Is this a real toy?" He can't help but ask as he picked the grenade up.

"Aahh," Lambo reacted in dismay, "Giannini gave me a useless weapon."

Tsuna let out a relieved sigh, _'good thing,'_

"I shouldn't be saying that Tsuna," Reborn sip his espresso, "As a mafia, Giannini who is in charge on our improvised devices won't just give a useless weapon."

"What do you mean?" As Tsuna ask a blue smoke suddenly spread around his room coming from the grenade.

After a few minutes the blue smoke disappear and Tsuna immediately traveled his eyes around checking his surroundings, "I'm still here at my room and my room is completely fine," Tsuna exclaimed and avert his eyes to his tutor who is just sipping his espresso.

"Juudaime you're right, the grenade was just a toy, even the annoying cow left already because of disinterest," Gokudera walks over agreeing Tsuna's guess.

Tsuna looked where Lambo was standing earlier and he's not there anymore, "we're probably right," he smiled at his storm guardian though his hyper intuition says something different.

Meanwhile on the peaceful prestigious boarding school Alice Academy or is it really peaceful, a blond teacher who lives with the name of Narumi Anju is walking at an elegant hallway heading towards his advisory class when suddenly a blue poof appeared in front of him, he stopped from walking and readied himself for any unexpected attack, as the smoke disappears a certain kid with a slight wavy black hair wearing a white shirt with a cow print all over were seen.

The kid will immediately be recognize if he were at the vongola base, being a guardian means popularity too however he is at Alice Academy and the high tech. mafia world or so are not known to them but Vongola corp. is an exception, it is the well-known and trusted brand in every products be it the clothing, food, furniture and etc., now back to our little cow who kind a wondering where he is right now.

"Where am I?" he scanned his eyes around the elegant hallway, "this can't be vongola mansion right?" Lambo muttered for himself as his gaze noticed a person who is either a guy or a lady in his perception.

"Oh my, who is this little kitten in front of me?" Narumi said and plastered a smile.

"Who are you?" the lightning guardian asked creep out by Narumi's gestures.

"I am Narumi Anju, a teacher from this school, as I observed you are not a student here, so who are you and how did you came here without any warnings or disturbance?" Narumi questioned trying to find out the sudden appearance of the brat.

"The great ore-sama wouldn't tell his name to a mere stranger or anything about himself," Lambo declared making Narumi sweat dropped.

Narumi fakes a laugh as he leaks some pheromones however it didn't work. Narumi oddly stared at the young guardian.

"Didn't you feel anything strange?" Narumi asked in dismay.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" the brat asked bored picking on his nose, he is not listening at all or to even care about his surroundings.

 _'This brat is getting on my nerves,'_ Narumi thought trying to conceal his temper masking it with his signature smile as always.

"Narumi!" a loud voice echoed in the hallway coming behind him, a guy around his age with black locks runs over.

"What's wrong Misaki?" Narumi turned his head to face his co-teacher as flowers blossoms behind him.

Misaki noticed the brat picking on his nose as if he is the only person there, he paused and gaped at Narumi, "who's that kid? His face is not familiar to me," he asked whispering at him.

Narumi plastered an awkward smile, "I also don't know, he said he wouldn't tell his name and anything about him," he answered.

"Why don't you use your alice then," Misaki suggested. Narumi looked at him.

"I already did but it didn't work," Narumi replied that made his childhood friend turn his sight on the cow. "I think he have nullification alice," he said averting his attention to the oblivious kid.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A:N**

 **Hi, I'm new here, If you've seen this in other site, it's me, you don't have to freak out. LOL Anyway hope you can point out the grammatical errors here because I don't really notice them ^-^ Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **THE CAT AND THE COW**

Lambo was now walking at some another hallway not caring if he's lost or not, he just want to go home already.

So why was he alone?

 **FLASHBACK**

"Kid, what's your name?" the newly arrived creature asked Lambo, he finds the lad annoying because he already announced that he won't reveal any information about him, well he didn't heard it but the effort of repeating the same statement is too great.

He sighed lazily putting his hand on top of his head, the blond and the raven didn't find it dangerous since Lambo just looks like simply scratching his head though unknown to them, he's already searching his very own grenade.

Lambo plastered a grin right after he found what he was looking for, "ciao, idiots."

 **BOOM!**

Obviously, Lambo had thrown the grenade on their side as he ran and jump on the near open window, thanks to his training and experiences, he had managed to land on a certain terrace 14 meters under safe and sound.

He swiftly strode inside the building again this time to find the exit without destroying anything if possible though he already did earlier.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"So where is the exit?" He asked himself forcing his now 'tired' legs to take a step forward, "I guess asking some peasant won't hurt," he ended scanning his sight around to find someone useful.

As always, the lucky cow spotted a guy at his age walking to an opposite direction. Or is he really lucky?

"Hey peasant, Lambo-san will let you become his comrade if you take Ore-sama home," Lambo announced as he grab the lads shoulder to face him.

His greens met his irritated crimsons.

* * *

"Tsu-kun?" The young boss mother called down stairs.

"Yes, Kaa-san?" Tsuna answered climbing down.

"Have you seen Lambo-kun?" His mother asked worried of the young cow.

That question alarmed him as his head started pounding screaming danger, he smiled to his mother not wanting to notice his sudden discomfort.

"No, I haven't, maybe he's somewhere playing hide and seek, I'll go and find him," he said.

He immediately ran to his room getting his phone and hurriedly dialed Lambo's number, he put his phone near to his right ear. Waiting to the line to connect on Lambo's phone.

 _"_ _Lambo-san_ _has_ _a_ _call_ _..._ _Lambo-san_ _has_ _a_ _call_ _..._ _Ore-sama_ _has_ _a_ _call_ _..._ _HAHAHA_ _..._ _The_ _great_ _Ore-sama_ _has_ _a_ _call_ _..."_ Tsuna sweat drop hearing the sound at his empty room as he press the end button.

 _'_ _Why_ _didn't_ _you_ _bring_ _your_ _phone_ _with_ _you_ _?!'_ The young boss screamed internally harshly rumbling his gravity defying hair.

* * *

"Now be my slave and take Ore-sama home," Lambo annoyingly announced at the glaring raven, the said lad shifted his sight on the cows hand placed on his shoulder and a big fire immediately appeared making the lightning guardian jolted back in shock as he keep on taping his hand so the fire will disappear however the said fire isn't that ordinary because it can't be distinguished by anything unless the one who created the said thing want it gone.

Lambo who still keep trying to make the fire disappear started to panic when he find the fire started to burn his sleeves.

"GHAAAA!" He screamed as the fire became more bigger running around circling in front of the guy who seems to be the reason of the fire.

The guy whose actually named Hyuuga Natsume decided to turn around and continue walking as the fire he made slowly disappears.

Lambo on the other hand stopped whatever he was doing as he noticed the flame already died.

 _'_ _Where_ _is_ _the_ _guy_ _?'_ He thought shifting his head around, and when he saw the lad walking away he hurriedly followed him catching his pace.

"Hey take Ore-sama home," the cow said stopping Natsume by catching ahead and faced him.

The fire user smirked at the order, "are you a new transfer student here? you should know that getting in this school is the same as being prisoned." he arrogantly stared at the cow.

"Where are you Lambo?" Tsuna said panting, the pounding in his head already stopped minutes ago and was back to normal.

"Juudaime/Tsuna," his storm and rain called out making him turn his face to them.

"Have you already found Lambo?" He asked worried.

"I'm sorry Juudaime but we already did what we can do to find the stupid cow but we couldn't find him," Gokudera said kneeling on the ground, "I'm sorry for not being useful to you Juudaime," he apologized over and over making the vongola sweat drop.

"It's okay Hayato," he said, "maybe Lambo was just at Shoichi's house, let's call him," he continued smiling assuring its just fine since he doesn't have a feeling that his lightning guardian is in trouble or danger.

"You don't have to 'Dame'-Tsuna," a certain hitman arrived hopping on the brunettes hair.

"What do you mean Reborn?" Tsuna asked having a good feeling about the hitman's news.

"You can't find the thing here at Namimori," he deadpanned.

"Huh? And why is that?" Tsuna reacted in shock, finding out that his guardian is nowhere in Namimori.

"You can ask Giannini who gave the odd grenade that you thought was a toy," Reborn ended before a bubble appeared in his nose.

 **A:N**

 **Sorry for Uploading a wrong chapter.. here it is the real one... TT-TT Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and everything.. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **OUTBURST**

 **GAKUEN ALICE**

The cow gaped at the fire user, "P-prisoned?" Lambo stuttered as his face turned pale, he gulp down shifting his sight on the floor and back to the lad in front of him, "is this police station?" he trailed off.

Natsume on the other hand couldn't help but raise a brow at the sudden change of attitude, and also wondered why the police station was stated by the stranger in front of him because a fancy building like their school has can't be consider as a police station by using common sense, anyone could guess, even the most lousy creature he knows can immediately determine what police station looks like inside and out, also he had stated school in his sentence, he just then stared at the panicking cow when suddenly his attention was caught by the two figure walking or rather running towards them, he knew who the two figure was, it was his gay adviser and the plant expert, averting his sight on the still panicking stranger in front of him, a thought came to his mind, "here comes the police," he said pointing his index finger at the direction where Narumi and Misaki currently was.

The cow tense up hearing what Natsume just announced causing him to walk like a robot to escape, obviously it's not helping him at all because he's already afraid of being chain down by some evil beings called police.

"Natsume-kun, hold him down, he's an intruder!" Narumi shouted, this made Lambo froze off, he bit his lip trying to make a run when suddenly fire surrounds him, a moment of silence surrounded before a sob was heard.

 **NAMIMORI**

The peaceful Namimori remained quiet because if a certain creature causes a ruckus, surely the 'lucky' being will be bitten to death by the ever famous prefect, however no matter what a certain brunette wanted to stay discreet, he just can't because his lightning guardian has gone missing and the said guardian is still a child, so who would stay calm in this matter? Sadly, Tsuna has to because if he doesn't not only the prefect will bit him but also a sadist hitman as his intuition says was currently eyeing him. He shivered at the thought.

"So Giannini, do you know where exactly Lambo is?" Tsuna asked looking at the weapon expert.

"Yes I know," Giannini answered with a beam as he took out his laptop immediately typing in it, "he's currently at Alice Academy in Tokyo," he continued showing his monitor to the young boss where a green points glowing on the said place.

Tsuna on the other hand was surprise at the sudden info he got, "w-what? H-how did that happen?" he exclaimed stuttering.

"He used my new invention 'vanishing bomb'" he proudly announced, "It was a success," Giannini animatedly said at the same time waving his both hands in the air out of happiness, "BANZAI! BANZAI!" the oblivious Giannini celebrated in front at the young boss.

"What do you mean by success?" Tsuna asked in his boss tone, his calm demeanor was still visible but the terrifying aura is now there, "kindly explain what you just said," he said staring at his scientist.

 **GAKUEN ALICE**

Lambo gulp down biting his lip trying not to cry, being surrounded by fire is not the most terrifying he had experience, his most terrifying moment will be the time he cannot taste Maman's food, as the thought sunk to his head, he couldn't help but let out a sob as tears started to come out, "M-maman…" he cracked out, "M-MAMAN!" the lightning guardian cried out as he started picking out his grenades unconsciously throwing it everywhere.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"What's happening?" Narumi confusedly asked as he saw a grenade coming in there way while he took a seed in his pocket growing it into a whip.

"I-I don't…" Misaki said but was stop when he saw what his co-teacher was holding, "Narumi! You stole my seedlings again!" he exclaimed accusingly.

Narumi sweat drop plastering a fake smile and a forced giggle, "I think we shouldn't be discussing about it now," he scratches his forehead and immediately run to Misaki's opposite direction.

Meanwhile Natsume was just swiftly dodging every grenade that is being thrown to his side. _'Great, another idiot.'_ He thought noting the sarcasm, the building is being destroyed by every grenade the cow throws and this will obviously lead to another never-ending paper works on the young Vongola boss.

Natsume irritated strides to where the crying guardian was, "oi, stop it already stupid brat," he said annoyed but was just ignored by the cow and just continued.

Some of the ceiling already collapsed, and the students in the building are now panicking heading outside, the fire user sighed at the sudden outcome of his little joke.

"You know crying won't solve anything," Natsume started, this made the cow somehow stop from throwing the grenades, "look what you've done, the whole building is barely standing," he pointed out as Lambo noticed what he just do.

"B-but this is a police station…and police are evil creatures…w-why do you even care…" Lambo answered sobbing looking at the raven in front of him.

Natsume again sighed, "Listen, this is not a police station and the two idiots earlier are not police but teachers, this is a school," he ended looking at the students crowding outside.

"Are you telling the truth?" Lambo this time stopped crying, he is just now observing the lad.

"Yes I am," the raven said staring back at him.

"Then Lambo-san is sorry," the lightning guardian hesitantly apologize, "b-but it's not actually my fault it's yours," he said obviously his attitude has already shifted to the annoying one, "so are you taking Lambo-san home already? I'll make you my comrade if you did." He innocently asked.

"Maybe he can help you," Natsume pointed behind him not answering his question. Lambo turn his head to see who he was aiming, he saw the creepy gay creature observing them afar, "he's in charge here," he ended finally walking away waving at the cow.

"B-but he looks creepy and… gay," Lambo exclaimed catching up at Natsume trailing off at the last word.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A:N**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I'll tried making my chapters longer but due to some reasons I can't, maybe in my future updates I'll be able to, thank you for the review, favorite, follow and most of all for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **THE DECISION**

 **GAKUEN ALICE**

"Natsume…" a certain blond holding a white bunny called as they walk into the woods.

"Hm?" Natsume quickly responded not bothering to stop his stroll.

"Who is he?" he anxiously asked as he looked at his back to see a certain cow that keeps following them.

"Who?" Natsume this time turn his attention at Ruka, on the other hand, the said blond averts back his sight at the raven.

"Him," he pointed at the guardian who hides every time they turn their sight on the brats' side.

"I don't see anything," Natsume deadpanned making Ruka sweat drop knowing that his best friend is just pretending that he doesn't notice the being that keeps following him from the very beginning.

"Natsume, I know you know that that stranger cow looking keep following us," he pointed out making Natsume have no choice but explain everything that happened.

"He's… well… our pervert adviser got me in charge to another idiot for the time being since he's still busy trying to calm everyone who still on a panic of the sudden destruction of our building and also I was there when that cow destroyed it," He nonchalantly said.

"Huh? Doesn't it make you have two partners? Wait…He's the reason of the successive explosion?!" Ruka asked confused scratching his head exchanging sight to his bunny surprised that the said situation is actually possible though he wouldn't doubt if the said brat was Natsume because Natsume is Natsume.

"Yep," he shortly answered.

"So who is he? Which class is he from? Or is he a transfer student? What's his alice?" Ruka asked in a row.

"That I don't know," he deadpanned.

"So he's a new student here?" Ruka repeated his question turning his sight on the brat.

"I don't know, as I recall Narumi called that brat an intruder," he replied.

"Oi! Stop calling me brat,Ore-sama have a name and its Lambo, and Lambo-san will keep following you until you return Ore-sama at Tsuna-nii's home!" The lightning guardian show himself to them and annoyingly announced letting out a loud ridiculous laugh.

"Who's this Tsuna-nii?" The pet lover asked averting his attention at his best friend.

Natsume stared back at him gesturing that he also don't know by raising his both shoulders up.

* * *

 **NAMIMORI**

"So you're saying that you gave Lambo a device under experiment…" Tsuna sternly stated more like a question, Giannini in the meantime gulp down nodding as a response; he already had enough of the young Vongola's terrifying aura, he just wanted to end it now. "Do you think my guardian is safe after using that device?" Tsuna asked not dropping the seriousness, the weapon expert bit his lip out of fright as he performs a nod again.

Tsuna stared at him for a minute before letting out a sigh, "that's good to know," the frightening aura somehow dropped making Giannini breathe in relief.

"So Giannini, can you take me there?" Tsuna asked after a minute making the weapon expert gape at him.

"What do you mean young Vongola?" he reacted.

"I want to go there using that device so I can take him home as soon as possible," the young boss answered.

"You can't do that 'dame'-Tsuna," the sun arcobaleno butted in for an instant that in the whole conversation remained silent.

"Huh, but why? I have to get Lambo, he might be crying out there being all by himself," Tsuna said worried at his Lightning guardian.

"You can't just go there 'dame'-Tsuna, the place you're going to take your step in is Alice Academy, that school is not ordinary unlike the others you usually know," his tutor stated sounding more like a warning, Tsuna find it confusing as why the hitman suddenly became so stern about the topic.

"It's just a private school for geniuses," Tsuna said as a matter of fact, Gakuen Alice is a famous private school around Japan who only accepts genius kind of beings, it's so famous that even the brunette knows it, though he can't help but wonder why Spanner, Shoichi, and even his storm guardian isn't enrolled in that school.

"You're right, it's a private school that only lets you in based on a person's personal talent called alice, and it is rumored that mostly of the students doesn't have a choice but attend that school, there are escape attempts based on my info's but because of high security the chances of escaping is zero meaning no one ever successfully escaped," Reborn firmly countered the brunettes statement.

"Are you sure you're talking about the school not the mafia island?" the young boss questioned confused but his intuition says that his tutor isn't lying, Tsuna faced his tutor only to see a gun pointed at him, he let out a loud shriek, "why are you pointing that thing to me?!"

"I'm not joking here 'dame'-Tsuna," his tutor sternly answered still wearing his poker face.

"Okay okay I get it," he immediately retorted raising his both hand in the air as a sign of agreement. As Reborn put out the gun, the young vongola sighed, "so what are we going to do now? since you opposed me going there." he asked thinking what's best he could do however it was stopped by a painful kick from his one and only tutor, "What's that for?!"

"I didn't say you can't go there with your guardians 'dame'-Tsuna! The only thing I opposed is about you going there alone, you can all go out there and join us here," Reborn said particularly no one that made the brunette raise a brow.

"Who are you talking to?" the brunette asked when suddenly the door of his room opens, his oblivious sun, scowling storm and smiling rain guardian was there.

"I'm sorry Juudaime for eavesdropping and anyway I can't let you go there alone, at least take your right hand man with you," Hayato said performing a 90 degree bow.

"Also your left hand man Tsuna," Takeshi plastered a goofy smile.

"I don't know what's EXTREMELY happening but I'm in!" the ever loud Ryohei announced.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **RANDOM**

 **GAKUEN ALICE**

"Oi oi oi… where are you really heading, my feet already hurts," the cow whined aloud, "carry Ore-sama there, I don't have any energy left, I'm dying of hunger, give me food already!" the kid continue crawling like a worm on the ground, Natsume just ignored him.

Ruka on the other hand can't help but sympathize the lad, "um, Lambo-kun I have a candy here, I know it can't make your hunger go away but at least it can help you forget about it for the time being," he handed out a violet round candy with a clam drawn in it.

Lambo didn't hesitate to take the candy and immediately ate it, "where did you buy the candy blonde?" the ever annoying cow asked as he held his palm out that signifies that he wanted more.

"Ah, yes. I bought that at the Vongola Store in Central Town," Ruka answered plastering a smile as Lambo gaped at him.

"V-vongola store?! You said Vongola, right?!" he exclaimed surprising the blond as the raven continue to ignore the whatnots their talking.

"Yes, they have these rarest items, including that candy you had eaten, they only sell 500 pieces of it every six months and the grape flavored ones are the rarest because only 10 pieces are being sold in that time span." Ruka explained as they keep walking to their destination who only Natsume knew where.

"Ahhh, they're not actually rare, vongola produce lots of them but I always ends up eating all of it," Lambo nonchalantly said munching the candy, Ruka who heard what he said just took it as a joke.

"You're actually a funny person Lambo-kun," Ruka commented at the lad.

"We're already here," Natsume plainly said interrupting the two of them.

* * *

 **NAMIMORI**

"Aren't you going to let your mist and cloud knows about this?" Reborn who's seating on his study table asked as the brunette pack his things he thinks he'll going to use.

"For some reason, Chrome isn't around and also Mukuro," Tsuna stopped whatever he was doing and stared at his tutor asking if he knew something.

"How about Hibari?" Reborn asked ignoring Tsuna's look and thus this made the Vongola shifts his sight somewhere feeling nervous.

"Um…eto… hehehe…he'll kill me if I disturb his vacatio-" he was cut by a bullet that was shoot to him.

"As a mafia boss, it's your responsibility to encouraged your subordinates to go with you," the hitman said still pointing the gun at the brunette who now shivering from fears, "you're not going unless you convince your cloud to go with you," Reborn ended releasing another bullet under.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE**

"M-Mukuro-sama?" Chrome called out, she's at unknown place where lots of weird looking plants where stored, and some are alive and carnivorous as she observe as the place were mostly built in steal and glass, in short she's at a green house.

"Kfufufu yes my dear Chrome?" Mukuro responded whispering in her mind.

"I-I don't know where am I," she stuttered wandering her sight around the place slowly advancing forward.

In a split second, Mukuro showed up beside here, "You stay here, I'll find out where we really are," he said plastering an assuring smile; Mukuro has been released at the Vendice already after some negotiations coming from their boss in the past, and he's usually with Chrome checking the young Vongola from time to time, unknown to them they were actually at Alice Academy.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Nagi, going at the young Vongola already?" Mukuro asked, Chrome tensed up slowly nodding at him as her face turned red._

 _"_ _I'll go with you,"_

 _"_ _H-hai! But why all of a sudden?" she asked vaguely._

 _"_ _I just have this feeling that I should be with you Nagi, Kfufufufu." Mukuro said teasing the shy lady however he's actually telling the truth, he have this feeling that something is up, he just can't figure out what it is._

 _On their way at the Sawada residence, they saw the lightning guardian walking ahead holding two blue grenades. They were invisible as usual._

 _"_ _What does this do again?" the lad asked to himself, "hmmp,I'll just try it later," the toddler reacted after a second hiding the bombs in his head as he continue his stroll, and before they knew it, they are already at the Vongola's house, still Lambo hasn't noticed them._

 _They went inside; they first encountered the storm guardian smiling so brightly at the young boss mother._

 _"_ _It's an honor to eat Juudaime's cooking, I'll make sure I'm present tonight," Hayato exclaimed, "I'll be heading upstairs to meet Juudaime, Juudaime's Mother," he bow before dashing to the second floor._

 _Lambo on the other hand is already at the room of the Vongola laughing loudly for some reason, this irritated Gokudera so he decided to teach him a lesson though this leads to something unpredictable, Lambo threw the unknown device at the storm guardian. Blue smoke spreads inside the room, Chrome whose for an instant panicked and grab the lightning Guardian covering him from the strange smoke, and for Mukuro who was just observing protected Nagi by dragging both of them out of the room however right after they got out, they vanished in a split second._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 **END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **How really the blue grenade works?**

The blue grenade works when it's threw somewhere like a normal grenade but instead of exploding this will only produce smoke so no one will notice that the device is actually an escape tool. The device can be programmed where to teleport, as for Lambo teleported at Alice Academy, it'll soon be revealed. The weapon is not only for single person, once other person touches the one who used the weapon, he/she will also be drag however the device was still under experiment so Chrome and Mukuro being separated is pretty normal. And if you asks why Chrome and Mukuro aren't separated, they are actually but it's Mukuro we are talking about, he can immediately find Nagi.

 **Thank you for the Follow! And reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **The Temporary Student**

* * *

 **GAKUEN ALICE**

 **(Lambo)**

"Natsume-kun! Ruka-pyon!" A brunette lady who lives with the name Mikan Sakura called aloud catching the three lads' attention, Mikan runs over carrying a smile as a lady with black locks with the name of Hotaru Imai stoically followed her. "Where have you been?" she asked.

Ruka smiled at Mikan before responding, on the other hand, Lambo stayed silent scanning the place through his eyes, there are lots of temporarily built rooms, the place even looked like the city in the past generations where they only use woods. 'Where am I really? Parallel world? Future?' he thought to himself not minding the crowd that started circling around them.

"So who is he?" Hotaru bluntly asked. This made all the attention turn to the cow.

Lambo wasn't listening as he was busy thinking where he actually was since he didn't use his TYL bazooka, also he is starting to get homesick especially to his brother Tsuna, he then sighed as he starts to be annoyed by the noise of the crowd, 'the great ore-sama should go home now, Maman probably already made a snack for Lambo-san,' he thought imagining a scene where Nana is humming as she bake a grape cake all for Lambo, 'Maman sure is the best cook in the world!' he announced in his mind. However…

"MAMAN SURE IS THE BEST COOK IN THE WORLD!" Someone plainly announced making everyone silent for an instant.

"YES!" Lambo agreed aloud at the same time nodding, the cow noticed that his thought was announced and to top it all, it was not him who did it; he was stop from his fantasy and turn his sight on the crowd around him who now staring at him in a doubt.

It didn't take long before the crowd started murmuring with each other.

'Who was that?' Lambo thought.

"Who was that?" someone said.

"Someone is reading my mind," Lambo again thought starting to get serious.

"Someone is reading my mind," again someone copied the cows thought; the crowd was just listening, some are gossiping towards the cow and some were just observing not even moving an inch.

"Who dares tries to read Ore-sama's thoughts?!" Lambo being a dominant annoying guardian asked, 'I sure will electrocute everyone here if no one answers the great Ore-sama,' he thought slightly smirking at the idea.

"I sure will electrocute everyone here if no one answered the great Ore-sama," someone again said but this time the crowd step back as Lambo find them scared at what they had heard though this made almost everyone murmured with each other.

"He has Lightning Alice like Jinno-sensei," most of them whispered in surprise and also in fear remembering their scary teacher.

'That's right, you should be scared at me and treat me like a god,' Lambo plastered a corrupt smile.

"That's right, you…"

 **BAKA! BAKA!**

Hotaru shoot the said someone who has the name of Kokoroyumi with the canon looking weapon attached to her hand.

"…you should be sca…" Koko spoke but was interrupted by the shoot again.

 **BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Stop reading his mind," Hotaru stoically said at the same time releasing a dark aura.

"Ne…ne…Ruka-pyon, who is he?" Mikan now asked poking the animal lover not knowing its making Ruka blush.

"R-right, he's Lambo-kun, I also just met him today, and he's friends with Natsume, right Natsume-kun?" stuttering at first but still Ruka manage to say turning his head to his friend but sadly the said lad was now gone, "eh…Natsume-kun?"

"He already went inside to our designated temporary room," Kitsuneme whose beside Koko said as he start to float midair heading to a certain wooden room, "he's sleeping."

* * *

 **NAMIMORI**

Tsuna is currently eyeing Namichuu, it sure brings back memories especially the good once though reminiscing those moments will be cut short since he is there to convince his cloud guardian, not that he already knows that he decided to go and fetch his lightning guardian.

 _"Be sure to convince him or else,"_ Tsuna shivered as he remember what Reborn told him before he was forced to go at his dear Alma matter.

The young Vongola gulp down earning a little courage to finally took a step inside the school grounds concealing his aura; for sure the skylark was at the rooftop taking his nap, since its afternoon already.

As he finally arrive at the last stairs heading to the rooftop he again gulp down, 'there's no way I can convince him,' he thought feeling very nervous, 'but if I don't Reborn will surely kill me!' Tsuna rigidly mess his hair thinking that whatever path he chooses will still lead to pain but stop when he thought of an idea. He stood straight and finally decided to face the prefect.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna called as he open the door.

Hibari whose leaning at the grills looked at him glaring, "omnivore," he said acknowledging his arrival as he immediately ready his fighting stance taking out his tonfas to who knows where, "what are doing here?" he asked this time attacking the brunette straight away.

"HEEII!" Tsuna shrieked dodging the sudden attack, "w-wait Hibari-san I-I can explain!" he exclaimed running away from the prefect, "I'm just here to give you something!" he again said as he continue to avoid his cloud guardians attack for his dearly life.

"What is it?" Hibari asked stopping his attack to the brunette, Tsuna on the other hand sighed in relief.

"Um, here…" he slowly handed out a blue grenade, "Giannini gave this to us, this is a device were you will be teleported to a place where you can test your ability also to you can improve your skills ther-," he was cut off when the skylark suddenly attacked him again. "KYAA!" the Vongola screamed in horror, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You dare lie to me, omnivore," Hibari sternly muttered, "the kid told me something different."

Tsuna tensed up of the info, 'Reborn you really wanted me to die!' he screamed to himself.

"It's your fault for trying to trick him 'dame'-Tsuna," a kid wearing a suit and a fedora suddenly appeared seating behind Hibari sipping his espresso.

"Hn," the skylark agreed, "I'll bite you to death, omnivore," Hibari again glared at him, he was about to attack Tsuna when the hitman spoke.

"Wait Hibari, are you going with them? As I told you earlier if you go there, there's no doubt you'll meet the worthy opponent who I myself acknowledge as a rival," Reborn said looking at the cloud guardian.

Hibari on the other hand put down his tonfas, and strides to the door to exit but before he could truly depart he first face the hitman, "that opponent better be worth it," he said.

The hitman's lip curved up, "Tsuna we're leaving tonight after dinner."

* * *

 **GAKUEN ALICE**

 **(Mukuro & Chrome)**

Mukuro was walking inside the northern woods; we all know that anyone who enters the woods should be very careful however to the mist guardian of Vongola who's loitering around finds it boring, he's not even invisible yet but everything changed when he unexpectedly encounter a teddy bear whose in the middle of taking down woods. Mukuro stop his stride and gaped at the bear.

"Kfufufu, what might this be?" he asked to himself but before he could think of an answer the bear instantly threw the ax towards him. He dodges it and immediately stared at the teddy bear that's now in his fighting stance ready to attack, it nodded as if on cue it'll attack and it did, the mist guardian couldn't help but 'kfufu'ed' again since the bear reminds him of a certain skylark. "This isn't boring after all," he said as mist fogs started to appear.

Meanwhile on a certain green house, "It's been hours already since Mukuro-sama left," Chrome said to herself. She's seating one of its corners where she won't easily be seen.

* * *

 **(Lambo)**

Lambo couldn't deny that he was surprise that a kid the same age as him instantly floated midair; he thinks that it's cool since there isn't any use of flames like Tsuna but still find his onii-chan cooler.

"Oh finally there you are," everyone's attention was turn to their gay adviser who butted in. Narumi noticed that the students surrounding the mysterious kid were his advisory class. "Oh my, okay class everyone head to our designated room, I'll be announcing some important matter," he announced smiling, the students obeyed and this left Lambo alone all of a sudden, not that he cares.

"So Lambo-kun, where are you currently studying?" Narumi asked as the students are finally gone.

The cow starting to get bored nonchalantly answered, "Italy." He again was scratching his head, this time he means no harm.

Narumi was taken aback on that answer and wondered why the lad was there if he was studying at Italy, "So what brings you here?" he asked.

"You mean here in Japan?" Lambo asked looking up at Narumi with a bored face, Narumi gaped at him in surprise but manage to nod, "I'm here for vacation with my family," he deadpan.

Meanwhile on the designated room of class B, a guy named Mochiage was forcing Koko to read the cow and Narumi's conversation.

"So what are they talking about?" he asked curious at their teachers business.

"Lambo-san is here for vacation," Koko plainly said.

Sumire who was listening was irritated, "huh? That's impossible, there's no way our school will let anyone have their vacation inside our school," she exclaimed.

"What I mean here in Japan, he's originally studying at Italy," Koko said and with this, his classmates where convince but then asked if Lambo is a transfer student. Koko turn his head to look at his teacher's side whose currently talking, "Narumi-sensei is now asking Lambo-san if he wanted to transfer here at our school," this surprised everyone.

"Did I hear that right? We're having a new classmate?" the ever enthusiastic Mikan asked animatedly. Sumire popped an irk mark in her head.

"Are you deaf? Narumi-sensei just asked that cow if he wanted to transfer here!" she said aloud as Mikan covered her ears.

"But Narumi-sensei asking Lambo-san to transfer means that he has Alice too, like Mikan-chan," Tobita pointed out making everyone side at him, Mikan on the other hand stuck her tongue out to Sumire who then growled at her.

"School is for idiots," Koko said that took everyone's attention, "Lambo-san said that at Narumi-sensei," he said pointing his index finger at the direction of the said lad.

Natsume who's sleeping was actually listening at their conversation.

"and for polka," Koko said making everyone laugh since they all know who is polka, Mikan turned red in rage immediately striding to Natsume's seat.

"You pervert!" Mikan rhetorically accused the fire user.

Natsume raised his head yawning, "what is it polka?"

"I know it's you,"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Natsume innocently asked at her.

"But it's you Natsume-kun," Koko announced earning a glare at Natsume as fire burst out in his shoulder, "GHAA! I'm sorry Natsume-kun I won't do it again," Koko sworn as he keeps rolling on the ground trying to kill the fire.

"Ara? What's happening here?" Narumi who instantly appeared in the door obliviously asked however no one answered and the students are already in their respected seats, "okay class, as we all know the elementary school building is currently being reconstructed by it sudden destruction, so temporarily we are going to use this rooms but this will not stop the school Alice festival celebration, the opening of the festival will still start tomorrow, and also…" Narumi paused and strides out the room but immediately went back this time with Lambo. "Like Mikan-chan, he'll be your temporary classmate for a week," he continued while stood still, he actually agreed staying there as a temporary student so he can eat everything he wants as Narumi promised. "And Natsume-kun you're in charge," he said in a sing song manner, Natsume really can't do anything but it's not like he'll do it, he just have to let the other idiot take care at the cow, "So now since its already this late, its class dismiss," Narumi announced smiling.

* * *

 **NAMIMORI**

"Reborn everyone's here already except for Mukuro and Chrome," Tsuna said at the toddler in front of him.

"You don't have to wait for them, so now before you go there, wear all of this," Reborn handed out a black coat with brown linings on its edge, blue dark green necktie, white long sleeves, brown checkered pants and a plain ring.

"What are these for?" Tsuna asked as he wore it.

"It's for camouflage, in my data, the High school student there wear that uniforms, it also keep you away from trouble,"

"This actually suits me," Yamamoto announced at the uniform he's wearing, "Haha, you look well in that too Gokudera," he commented at the storm guardian who now starting to get embarrassed.

"No one wants to hear your opinion baseball freak," Hayato countered immediately turning his sight at his boss, "Juudaime, the uniform suits you well," he animatedly stated making Tsuna sweat drop but he even more sweat drop when he saw his cloud wearing the said uniform still with his red arm band.

"Wow, this is EXTREMELY comfortable to shadow boxing," his sun guardian loudly exclaimed at the same time doing his shadow boxing.

"of course, the cloth used to make that uniform came from leon," Reborn proudly announced.

"What's the use of this plain ring, kid?" Yamamoto then asked looking at it in his hand; it took all of their attention.

"Its anti-Alice device, like I said Gakuen Alice is not an ordinary school, and there is a reason why the school called Alice, you'll know what I mean when you witness it yourself," Reborn sternly said, "Tsuna give each of them the 'vanishing bomb' that are programmed to go at the Alice Academy," Reborn ordered.

As Tsuna finally distributed the said device, "and lastly, once you encounter a guy with the name of Persona, don't hesitate to escape, the anti-Alice ring might not be enough to counter his Alice, be careful everyone," Reborn said as the young boss and his four guardian used the device as they are now covered in blue smokes.

 **POOF!**

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **A:N**

 **Thank you for the review! Favorites and Follows! Readers ^-^**

 **and also sorry for grammatical errors TT-TT**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **The Arrival**

* * *

 **GAKUEN ALICE**

 **(Lambo)**

"Lambo-san, what's you're Alice?" Mikan seating across at the cow in the cafeteria asked.

Lambo gaped at her thinking what is Alice but then decided to just shrug it off. "Mikan-chan, he will not answer you since he doesn't know what Alice is," Koko responded on Lambo's behalf, he was seating next to their table beside Sumire.

Lambo is not interested at the convoy thus he just decided to look for Natsume since compare to the idiots that currently surrounds him, only Natsume has the right to be his slave.

Koko who was about to take a bite in his food froze off of what he had heard. Sumire beside him noticed it. "What's wrong Koko?"

He slowly blinked twice before deciding to respond, "He just said that among us here, only Natsume-kun has the edge to be his slave," he nonchalantly stated and by this announcement, the fire wielders loyal friends immediately turned towards the brat and flash a glare that could actually kill if it has that kind of ability to do so. However, the lightning guardian is just picking his nose in boredom not minding the Alice wielders around him – not that he knows or just too ignorant to know.

"You!" Mochu reacted in a sudden rage holding Lambo up through his telekinesis. The lightning guardian was surprised first but then altered to his delight but still wore his bored expression. "How dare you say that to Natsume-kun!" he added this time swinging the cow midair.

'Whoa this is fun, if only Ipin is here,' Lambo thought then giggle, 'just like her Gyoza fist in a way,' he again thought, he was enjoying the bullying Mochiage doing to him – at first – but when he started to feel dizzy, he now wanted it to stop before something out of hand happens like bombing, electrocuting, bazookas and etcetera. He knows it himself ever since Reborn wanted to kill him when he accidentally destroyed his coffee maker and the half of the Vongola mansion. This made the young Vongola cried at the never-ending paper works after the incident, so to help his Tsuna-nii he aims to prevent himself destructing some properties but looks like that'll just never happen like now – he just unconsciously threw a grenade to the one who held him up – of course everyone dodged it and at the same time he fell flat face-first on the tiled floor.

"What was that loud sound about?" Ruka who just entered the cafeteria asked, behind him was Natsume who was scanning the whole canteen, his attention was immediately caught by the cow whose about to burst into tears.

"T-t-to-tole-rate…" the cow erratically whispered trying to hide his pain in.

Natsume gaped at his surroundings in terror. At this time, the cafeteria is field of students – 'this is bad.'

"Natsume, where are you going?" Ruka asked as he noticed his friend strides forward for an instant.

"Ruka," Natsume started and faced the blond. "You get ou-," he was cut by a loud explosion; his eyes widen immediately looking back at the cow that is now covered in pink smoke.

"W-where d-did h-he g-get that t-thing?" Mochiage asked stuttering, he was pale eyeing the brats location widely.

"H-he didn't s-shoot i-it to himself r-right?" Mikan questioned to no one couldn't believe what she just witness, she just don't know if it was real or just another illusion from Tobita, however, when she turned her gaze to their class representative, he was just as shock as she was though he looks like a statue for not moving an inch.

"H-he just committed suicide!" Sumire exclaimed in panic. It took a while before the crowd freaked out.

 **POOF!**

"Yare? Did the young me used the TYL bazooka again?" an adult bored voice was heard. "Oh? Is that you Natsume-kun?" the voice again spoke this time asking. The pink smoke now disappeared but instead of a dead bloody body lying in the cold floor – an adult handsome man was seen, "oh I see…" the handsome man said nodding, "I'm in Gakuen Alice huh," the crowd now looked between them especially to Natsume asking if he really knew the new face, no one actually noticed the similarities of the new comer and the cow earlier. "It's been awhile Kuroneko-chan," he plastered a smile.

"Who are you?" The adult Lambo turned and face the girl who asked, it was Sumire.

"You don't have to know miss and I still haven't forgiven you," Adult Lambo arrogantly replied angering the ever spoiled seaweed girl.

"And what did I ever do to you?"

"I don't know, I just hate you," the adult guardian said thinking over what really is the reason, "oh Natsume-kun, before the time runs out, tell Lambo-kun to stop using the bazooka, okay b-," a pink smoke appeared surprising the students again.

"Just what in the hell was that?" Mochiage asked.

* * *

 **(Hayato)**

 **POOF!**

"What is this, I feel like I'm falling," Gokudera thought, he slowly open his eyes and there he knew that his hunch was real, "GHAA-AA-AAA-A!" he yapped as he started to land on the stems of the tall tress under. After the safe land and a few growls from the pain, he then immediately stood and roam his sight around, "JUUDAIME WHERE ARE YOU?!" he shouted but no one answered, "JUUDAIME!" he shouted again but still no response, he click his tongue cursing the weapon expert who invented the device inside his head but it was cut short when an annoyed groan was heard. The storm guardian got alarmed and readied himself to any possible surprise attack, "who's there? Show yourself."

On the other hand, a certain guy who's a shadow wielder just found a place to rest since his room is not that comfy than his favorite usual spot on one of the stem of the trees, he was about to take his rest when an unknown creature fall down from the sky and not only that it also screamed aloud twice entirely disturbing the hell out of the shadow manipulator's rest, he groaned annoyed on that, he step down on the tree and saw a silver haired foreigner from the Senior high school division as his uniform says, it's a surprise that the silverette didn't backed away seeing him annoyed or maybe the guy just don't know him. He looked at the guys' collar where there are two stars.

"Who are you?" The storm guardian sternly asked not letting his guard down.

The shadow manipulator let out a smirked, "if I tell you, you'll surely die in fear as a famous troublemaker," he mischievously plastered a smile at the silverette, unknown to him the storm guardian of Vongola is a short tempered delinquent not just a simple troublemaker. "Okay here's my name," he said finally starting to reveal his name, "it's Tsubasa Ando," he said expecting lots of forgiveness for disturbing his sleep though that didn't happen, no way in hell our storm guardian would do that unless it's his beloved Juudaime.

"Tch, another idiot," Gokudera frowned, it's not like he's expecting the persona guy Reborn told them.

"Idiot you say?" Tsubasa said irked at what the silverette named him, "you didn't even noticed that you can't move your body," he announced smugly smiling but soon shifted to a mischievous grin, "so who's the idiot now?" he taunted.

Gokudera cursed to himself for not noticing that he was already attacked –but when – He wandered his sight observing why he couldn't move, was he bitten by some insect like Shamal usually do or is there string like what Belphegore did to him but he should notice by then.

"Oh, you're quite a thinker trying to figure out why you can't move," Tsubasa commented still grinning, "ever heard of Shadow Manipulation Alice?" he asked obviously mocking him. Feeling worn-out already, a yawn escaped to his lips that signifies that he's already drowsy, "I'm already tired so I'll just give you a little punishment," said giggling, he looked for a stick in the ground to use for writing, as he does, he was instantly attacked by a strange cat with red fire blazing in each ears. "Wha-," he paused as he noticed that his concentration was interrupted and this made his control to the shadow of the silverette break for an instant, he turned his sight where he left the silverette and found a deserted place. "He sure knows how to escape fast," he commended and smile in embarrassment.

"What just happened back there?" Gokudera asked to himself eyeing the guy named Tsubasa from afar, "and Shadow Manipulation Alice? Is he some kind of UMA's ability?" he questioned suspecting the said guy. As Tsubasa left the place, he then realized something. "Alice! Is this somehow related of what Reborn-san trying to say to us before we get here," he doubted as he started walking to searching for his Juudaime.

* * *

 **(Takeshi)**

 **POOF!**

"Are?" he said surprised at his surroundings, he's in the middle of a dark forest alone, "so where should I go?" he asked to himself scratching his head pouting though it did turned into a goofy smile as he gave up thinking, "I guess I'll just stay here until the sun shows up, Otou-san did said to me that its dangerous strolling in the forest especially at night," he decided and then seated on the ground at the same time looking up the sky. He stayed on that same spot for hours before deciding to sleep, but when he was about to, a sound of footsteps coming closer was heard making him ready himself, some rambling of growls and meows was heard as it came closer.

"Uri! Okay I get it," a scowling silverette was sighted fighting to his pet Uri, "okay thank you for saving me, happy?!" Gokudera said disgusted or should we say embarrassed. The cat gleefully rubbed its head on its owners face.

"Lucky, Gokudera is here," the rain interrupted flashing a smile at the startled storm.

Hayato blinked surprised that he came across at Yamamoto, he strolled his sight frantically at the rains surroundings searching a certain brunette, "is something wrong?" Takeshi obliviously asked.

Of what Takeshi asked, this made Hayato sighed in dismay, "oh, are you looking for Tsuna?" Yamamoto finally noticed asking the obvious.

"Of course sword freak, who else should I be finding," Gokudera retorted scowling.

"Don't worry about him, Tsuna is strong," Yamamoto assured.

"Of course Juudaime is strong but as his right hand man, I should be with him now,"

"Well hehe, we should then look for him tomorrow but first we rest," the rain said smiling at the storm, the storm just then "tch'ed".

* * *

 **(Tsuna)**

 **POOF!**

Tsuna opened his eyes only to witness dark surroundings, 'where am I?' he asked to himself wandering his sight around 'and Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun, Onii-chan, and Hibari-san?' He took some few steps forward but regret later because he tripped on the ground and kiss the surface of the earth, 'don't tell me this isn't Gakuen Alice, so where the heck am I really?!' he thought as he howled piteously in pain.

"Who's there?" an unfriendly dominant voice made Tsuna tensed up, he heard steps walks closer towards him, the brunet gulp down nervously as sweats starts to form on his face. He slowly stood up not showing his face at the stranger, his eyes already adjusted in the dark and thus this made him realize that he is actually in the middle of a forest. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposedly having your dinner?" the stranger sternly asked.

"A-ah," Tsuna started and immediately performed a 45 degrees bow making his gravity defying hair bangs down to his face, "sumimasen," he shortly responded. The stranger nodded, as soon as he left Tsuna, the Vongola sighed in relief since he really didn't notice the stranger around not until he spoke. 'Phew! I feel like my life span decreased for an instant, I should get moving already and find my guardians before someone come.'

Unknown to Tsuna, the stranger was Rei Sergio AKA Persona the person his tutor doesn't want them to encounter with.

* * *

 **(Hibari)**

 **POOF!**

As the blue smoke disappear, the prefect immediately saw a beautiful night view from a certain window, he nodded acknowledging its beauty before deciding to scan his surroundings.

A neat single bed that seems untouched, a spotless carpeted floor as if no one has been there but still well maintained and well-arranged study table, chair and cabinets.

"Hmm," he hummed pleased at what he is seeing, and then strides to the bed slowly laying his body in it.

* * *

 **(Ryohei)**

 **POOF!**

The sun guardian opened his eyes only to find gate bars in front of him, "where am I?" he asked frantically looking at his sides, only to find a deserted slightly dark street where street lights, clean road and well maintained trees was visible. He looked up for an instant and saw a large symbol with initials in it. "GA…" he muttered, he paused and stared at it.

"Doesn't GA stand for Gakuen Alice?" Ryohei wondered still staring at it. He wanders his sight to the place behind the gate bars and saw a guardhouse. 'Ah maybe I should ask,' he thought. "U-um, Guard-san! Guard-san!" Ryohei called aloud.

The guard inside came out annoyed, "oi brat!" the guard shouted irritated, "Stop being noisy, its night already-," it stopped as he notice the uniform of the sun guardian and stared at him from head to toe, "how did you get out there?" the guard asked perplexed but then another guard appeared and said, "there's no way you're from here, you're just trying to trick us kid, go home already before we call the cops."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **My update! Thank you** X4857X **for always reviewing, I'll keep in mind about that idea of yours! ^-^v**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **That Night**

* * *

 **GAKUEN ALICE**

Early in the morning, the sun was just starting to rise up. The cloud guardian who's in a very deep sleep soon open his eyes, he sat up on the comfy bed. The soft sun rays slowly reached his face through the un-curtained window, he raised his hand covering the said light as his sight grasped the greenly scenery outside.

As the skylark was enjoying the view in that said greenly place is where the sky, storm, rain and mist resides.

On a certain tree down to its visible roots was a brunette who's 'comfortably' sleeping – or rather – he just fallen asleep since he actually couldn't shut his eyes last night in the middle of a dark strange place like what if there are wild animals living in the place that is just waiting for him to sleep before deciding to attack though because of the light rays coming from the sun that shining directly to his closed eyes, he couldn't help but just woke up droopily. 'Guess sleeping now won't actually work,' he thought and sighed stretching his arms and legs.

A few meters away were his storm and rain who's now readying themselves to start searching for their 'lost' boss.

"Isn't this too early," Takeshi said, "and besides we should find something to eat first," he pointed out at the storm.

"You find something to eat so when I found Juudaime, we wouldn't have any problem because surely Juudaime is hungry," Gokudera said.

The rain gaped at the storm first, "Gokudera you're a genius, I'll do that, let's just meet here then," he said then immediately marched to the direction where Tsuna actually was.

Gokudera who was left smirked, 'like hell I'll came back here, and besides I have food enough for Juudaime.' Though after a few seconds, Takeshi came back.

"Gokudera, look!" Takeshi happily said.

Gokudera annoyed at the rain guardian being back so fast faced him involuntarily, "what is-," his irritated demeanor melted away as he saw his Juudaime in front of him. "J-juudaime!"

Tsuna sweat drop at his storms reaction, it's like he was away for over a decades already but couldn't deny that he's happy too.

"Where did you find Juudaime?" Gokudera asked frantically checking Tsuna if he has wounds and etcetera.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun I'm fine just a little tired," Tsuna assured because if he don't, surely his storm will go rampaging the area with his explosive bombs and that smells lots of paper works.

As the three are enjoying their reunion, the two mist guardians' life will surely make all of them turn jealous; not only a good place to sleep but also they were having a peaceful breakfast as Mr. Bear serves lots of food. "Kufufufu."

And for a certain cow, he's most likely being annoying as ever disturbing Ruka in his sleep since it's just way too early like 5 in the morning.

"Ruka, let's eat… Ore-sama is hungry already," the brat said wobbling the blonde in its bed.

And why is it that he isn't with Natsume?

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _(Lambo)_**

 _"Just what in the hell was that?" Mochu reacted in shock of the scene he just witness._

 _The attention was all turn to the lad who seems to be in good mood with a grape cake in the hand, 'is he okay? And where did he get that cake?!' was all in everyone's thought, however Koko has a different reaction, he was just smiling plainly staring at Lambo though he sure was surprise of what he just read on the lightning guardians mind._

 _"Are you okay, Lambo-kun?" Mikan asked worried at the brat, "where have you been?"_

 _The brat naively smirked at Mikan that soon altered into a secretive grin, "who knows."_

 _Hotaru who's now preoccupied at the device Lambo just used before the mysterious adult guy appeared couldn't help but throw the brat a ridiculous watchful stare. She knows herself that that device is something very fascinating in every way, of course mainly in money._

 _As these things keep going on, the silence in the cafeteria remained to those who had witnessed; no one neither talked nor murmured about what occurred since that was quite a scene, a staggering scene. They just continue to observe the current situation of a stupid cow, money enthusiast and stupid brunette._

 _However, the silence became quieter when Natsume called the annoying brat in a much distant stern tone, his raven hair bangs down covering the upper part of his facial posture along with his crimson orbs._

 _"Oi brat… you're coming with me…now," after saying this, the fire wielder walked away both hands in his pockets._

 _Lambo wondered at first as why the raven he wanted to work under his family called him but still followed anyways._

 _They are now in a fancy hallway; the raven was couple steps ahead from the brat, 'why so silent?' he sighed 'This is boring,' Lambo whined in his thought at the same time rolling his eyes though this was interrupted when the raven decided to stop walking and face the cow. "What?" the brat idly scratched his head._

 _"Don't ever do that again," Natsume glowered as the lightning guardian plainly stared at him._

 _"Do what?" the ignorant brat asked bored at the present conversation. The raven throw a distant look that it instantly sent shiver on the cows spine as it almost looked like his Tsuna-nii's cold glare when he accidentally thrown a bomb on his finished paper works. "L-Lambo-san i-is n-not afraid of y-you," he stammered looking very frightened but still denies it._

 _Natsume had noticed that the brat was trying his best not to look scared in front of him, he sighed exasperatedly in a discreet manner. He advances forward as the brat wobbly step backward._

 _Sure, Lambo is a coward but he has his own unique ability to protect himself but using that ability would cause too much destruction and he already bomb to ashes the first building he had step into and he is not planning to destroy the current building he's in because this will endanger his life (his Tsuna-nii will surely punish him to death if he destroy all the exiting non-living and living things here in this place). Though what will he do? A guy with crimson orbs is trying to come near him, and he doesn't know why, sure he did something a little troublesome but hey, the Mucho guy dodge the grenade, he was completely fine. One more step and he don't what he'll surely do, it's frightening him really bad, 'Tsuna-nii please forgive me,' he pled as he saw the fire user was about to make a step forward again while he froze in terror. However, the horror he's occurring at the moment disperse as he witness the raven collapse in front of him. 'W-what happened?' he pondered in confusion, he didn't even do anything he just stared at him._

 _Speechless, shock, and confused. The cow stared dumbfounded at the quivering body on the tiled cold floor. 'What's wrong with him?' the lightning guardian could only ask himself but soon tensed up as he start to suspect if the raven was shot by some assassin who was hired to kill him, his eyes instantly narrowed as he scan the surroundings. 'I guess I'm wrong,' Lambo thought placing his thumb on his chin obviously already forgotten the raven._

 _"N-natsume!" Lambo was snapped on his thoughts when he heard someone broke the quietness in panic and there he remember that his candidate to be his comrade has collapsed. "What happened?" Ruka asked panicked as he kneel down and touch the now officially unconscious raven._

 _"He collapsed," he answered hesitantly, he knew he will be blamed of the incident, it was always like that not that he doesn't have anything to do of previous trouble he had caused to his Tsuna-nii and Vongola but this time it's different, he really didn't do anything and he now will experience what it's like to be blame when you didn't even do anything like he use to blame a certain stupidera. Though as he waited for an accusation, it didn't happen, instead the blonde called for help and the raven was brought to the hospital in no time._

 _"You're not going to blame me?" Lambo nonchalantly asked the blond who's seating beside the hospital bed where Natsume lays._

 _Ruka shifted his attention to cow carrying a doubtful expression, "why would I? A little friend of mine told me that it's not your fault."_

 _"A little friend?" as far as he know, there was only him and Natsume at that hallway but brush the thought off, "of course Lambo-san won't waste his time to a mere peasant." Lambo only said sounding as annoying as ever. Ruka sighed at his statement._

 _"Lambo-kun, I think we should head to the dorms already," he suggested as he stood on his seat, Lambo just nodded as he was already tired._

 _"Ruka…" the brat paused a bit, the blond looked at him waiting for him speak, "where am I going to sleep?" Ruka's mind went blank for a minute as his sight travels at the sleeping figure on the bed, Natsume was the one in charge of Lambo._

 _Ruka sighed again, "You'll be sleeping in my room tonight if that's okay with you."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"Ruka, I'm hungry already," Lambo kept swaying the blond who obviously doesn't want to be bothered.

Ruka groggily groaned forcing himself to rise up, he plastered a fake smile as his vision sighted a childish cow at his age, "okay Lambo, let me just take a shower first," he yawned in his answer slowly heading to his bathroom but instantly stop, "I think you should too, Lamb-," he was stunned to notice that Lambo has already took a shower and is now drying its wet hair, "you wake up early," he commented.

"No not really, it's just I got traumatized waking up after 5:15 am since I'll be punish if I don't wake up," he plainly answered didn't know that it actually took Ruka's sleepiness away from shock.

"What kind of punishment?" the curiosity got the best of him that he asked without thinking.

"Like being electrocuted…" he paused as if he was thinking some other punishments that were put onto him, "though electrocution doesn't work to me so Reborn usually use bombs to wake me up."

Ruka who doesn't seem to believe what the cow was talking let out an awkward laugh making Lambo raise a brow on him, the cow scratched his head out of habit and notice that he still has a bottle of grape candy, his confusion was change into a bright expression, 'why didn't I notice?' he thought to himself in amazement, he grinned and took out the bottle in his head while Ruka was still looking at him. He opened it and began munching the grape candy with a small clam drawn in it.

Ruka gaped at what he was eating, "Lambo-kun, isn't that the rare grape flavored candy at Vongola Store?" he questioned looking at the bottle.

Lambo stared at him, "No it's not," he retorted continuing his munching after, he is not really lying since the candy was given to him by his tsuna-nii that directly came from the factory.

"It is," the blond exclaimed, he actually couldn't believe that Lambo has a one whole bottle of the said candy, "how did yo-,"

"Like I said yesterday, the grape flavored candy is not really rare, I just ends up eating a lot of it after it is produced making my Tsuna-nii scold me but it doesn't matter since he created the factory for me," he explained not looking at the blond though he knew that he's gaping at him, he grinned on that as he now enjoys seeing different kind of reaction especially the surprised once. Lambo then again searched out to his slightly afro hair that he just look like he's scratching it as usual but soon took out a bottle of mango flavored candy and held it forward, "this is probably a new flavor but since you're kind to me I'll give this to you," he said, Lambo noticed the odd stare Ruka was throwing at him, he couldn't help but sighed, "I know Ore-sama is being kind, you should thank me, bow to me and serve me like a god," he giggled at what he said, "accept the candy already, you should be pleased since the Vongola insignia is drawn in the bottle," he proudly pointed showing it at Ruka.

Ruka on the other thinks that the brat in front of his is somehow related at the famous Vongola Corp., he maybe the son of the president of the said corporation, the stories that Lambo keeps sharing to him seems very out of the world like their world where Alice exits, this made him come up to a conclusion that the Vongola Corp are probably for the alice users who already graduated and decided to work outside the school, and eventually Lambo is actually an alice.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

 **This is why Mukuro and Chrome was already at Mr. Bear's house**

 **(Mukuro)**

Dodging the attacks of a teddy bear is just as easy as peeling a banana but Mukuro acknowledged that the said bear in front of him is a smart one, 'but I'm smarter,' he 'kufufu'ed' for the nth times already ever since he encountered the bear, not that he cares but for sure if ever someone heard his creepy laugh, it'll definitely give shiver to his/her spine.

So back to the mist guardian who's luring the bear somewhere where it can't freely move and attack him. He was looking for that certain area when his attention was caught by the small cute house with a well near in it, he paused and gaped at it for a sec though this causes him to let down his guard just for a sec making the bear have a chance to land a blow at Mukuro's face. Due to shock, he was out of balanced making him fall on the ground, the bear on the other hand made a face as if he was smirking at him.

"Being arrogant already by just a single hit? how naïve," he commented, after he dashed inside the house not knowing that the owner was the bear he just encountered, he only became aware on it when he saw a picture of an attractive guy and the bear, he then 'kufufu'ed' again changing his appearance on the guy at the picture through his illusion.

After a while, he went out of the house and there the bear was waiting at him obviously in anger thought that fury melted away when it looked at his face. The bear for an instant was stunned; it even scratched its black beady eyes as if he's just hallucinating but when he thought he wasn't, Mr. Bear hugged him whole heartedly as Mukuro smirked behind his illusion.

 **(Chrome)**

"Mukuro-sama you're back!" the shy mist said in a happy tone, she giddily walked up to him.

"Of course, my dear Nagi, kufufu," Mukuro said and reached for her head to pat it.

"Though what's with your new appearance, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome cautiously asked as she wondered why her savior suddenly changed his appearance.

"Oh this? Kufufu, this is for our convenience," he replied slightly touching his now golden blonde hair as he slowly blinks his brown orbs. "Why Nagi, you don't like my new appearance?" he asked whispering in her ear.

"O-of course not Mukuro-sama, no matter what's your appearance, I will still like you," she responded now blushing really hard.

"Kufufufu, good, now we're leaving this place," He said.

"Huh? Where are we going Mukuro-sama?" Chrome then again asked surprised at what the other mist guardian just announced.

"I already found a place where we could stay for the night, more comfortable than this place," he replied walking ahead at the shy mist.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi, it took 12(?) days before I could publish this chapter, it has to do with personal issues in my life, lol. And anyway I did said to my very first chapter that I don't really notice my grammatical errors, haha but I'll try my best to notice them since it's actually my goal to perfect my grammar. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Meeting the Mist**

 **(Lambo)**

"That was a good breakfast," Lambo commented patting his full stomach, Ruka slightly flashed a smile while looking at him; he was actually waiting for Lambo to finish his breakfast for about 2 hours already. "Though…" Lambo added but then pause as he averts his sight on Ruka, "Ruka-kun, Lambo-san will be going now." He immediately stood up at the chair he was seating.

"Where are you going?" Ruka furrowed his brows out of wonder. As much as he knows, Lambo just arrived yesterday and is new at the school, there is no way he knows any place to visit or something unless he's going to where Natsume is.

"Home," Lambo simply answered now striding towards the exit, Ruka almost choke in his own saliva of what he abruptly heard.

"W-what?" The blond blinked a few times before he could manage to ask that single worded question. Lambo just throw him an odd stare then just shrug after – he just doesn't care – and then decided to continue his march out of the place. "You'll get trouble if you do that," Ruka said panicking at the cows plan.

"Puhlease, there is no such crime as just going home," he continued his pace as he casually waves his right hand at the panicking blond.

"No, once you became a student here, be it temporary or not, you can't just go home without any consent from the school management and besides the guards won't let you out and surely will report you to the higher ups." Ruka trying to convince the brat said it in one shot, and if he doesn't change his mind, this will cause problems to his best friend who's currently responsible at the lads every doing even though he's at the hospital.

Lambo stopped from his pace and turn his head to face Ruka again; Ruka hoped that Lambo would change his mind. The bored expression Lambo used to face him made him gulp but felt horrified when a mischievous grin cracked on his face, "Ore-sama will just bomb the gates then," he answered.

'Oh great I forgot he destroyed the elementary school building for an instant,' Ruka sarcastically thought to himself.

"Okay bye again Ruka-kun," Lambo for the second time bidding his goodbye, he wave his hand again then turn back his attention to where he plan to head but then before he could fully avert his concentration to that certain exit, he found himself falling on the floor butt first – he just bump into someone. He raises his sight up to know who just made him fall on the ground embarrassing the great Lambo-san – more like glared at the culprit. The said someone was a blond, to be specific the freaking gay adviser who acts like Lussuria.

Narumi stared at him as if trying to remember who he was then flash an apologetic smile and offer his hand to help Lambo to stand, "I'm sorry Lambo-kun," he apologized.

"…"

"Anyway, I heard you're going somewhere, where is this somewhere?" Narumi asked at Lambo with a smile.

Lambo lined his brows in a doubt, "why would I tell you?" Seriously, Lambo doesn't have any plan on telling Narumi where he is heading, he has this feeling that he will interfere to his plan. "Whatever, It's none of your business," he stated, afterwards he decided to finally exit.

Narumi just awkwardly laughed at the cow that just rudely left the conversation though he was sure that he heard him told Ruka that he is going home. "Ruka," he called at his student, "did he said where his home resides?" he asked.

Ruka shook his head as a response, yes, Lambo had open up some weird stories about his life but he never stated where he is staying in Japan. He didn't even know how Lambo got there, what only Natsume told him was he just encountered him in the hallway and bombed the elementary school building, nothing follows. "Narumi-sensei, how did Lambo ended up coming to our school, he didn't even know what alice is and seems like he is as clueless as Mikan when she first arrive," Ruka asked curious as how really Lambo arrived there cause unlike Mikan, Lambo's arrival seems kept secret.

"I myself don't know too, Ruka-kun," Narumi admitted, "he just appeared in front of me yesterday in the hallway as I was heading to our classroom, I was actually surprise at his sudden appearance."

As for Lambo who's already in his way to the school gate or anywhere where he could get out of the boundary of the place he was in, well, he's actually lazily striding to nowhere, he actually doesn't know where exactly he was, he just realized it after he was finally far away from Ruka and was already lost.

* * *

 **(Hayato, Tsuna and Takeshi)**

"Do you think this is the right path we are taking?" Takeshi blandly asked as he wanders his sight around the forest. Tsuna just sweat drop because he also don't know, are they lost? Obviously, yes they are.

"Don't worry Juudaime, even if we are lost rest assured that you'll be okay as long as I'm here," his storm confidently announced. Though, after he said those words, his mind travelled back to the guy he immediately encountered last night he arrived, he couldn't really sleep thinking what really happened. "Juudaime, I think I already know what the Alice Reborn-san talking about and why the school called Alice Academy," he said stopping from his pace. Tsuna averted his sight at him also stopping from his stride. "This school perhaps doesn't really accepts geniuses or prodigies as we all know, they only probably takes the kids who has special abilities in them, and they call this special ability an Alice then school was named after it, I'm not really sure if this assumption of mine is correct but on what I encountered yesterday night when I arrived here, I got caught in unexplainable situation, I've met a guy who's probably a student here and for a moment I can't move my body and the guy was the cause of it. I was wondering how he did that without me noticing it and then he said something about 'Shadow Manipulation Alice'," Gokudera looked at Tsuna's orbs. "And if Alice is equals to special ability as what I assumed, then the guy I encountered can manipulate shadows." Silence occurred afterwards.

"Maa Maa," the rain snapped, "as long as this guy you're talking about doesn't reach our shadows, I think we're good."

Gokudera gritted his teeth for the reason that Takeshi said it before he does, he wanted to show off to his Juudaime, "I was about to say that sword freak!" he exclaimed glaring at the rain, Takeshi on the other hand just plastered a goofy grin. The storm then decided to just let it go and stood still in front of Tsuna, "as the sword freak said, we're good if he can't reach our shadows, probably, or maybe," he for a second paused, Tsuna gulped down as he was intently listening at his storm, "they're not humans but instead UMA's."

"Hahaha," Takeshi laughed but then stop, "that actually makes sense." Tsuna sweat drop at the same time panic occurred inside his head.

"Oh wait! I actually forgot the anti-Alice ring…" Gokudera trailed off as he ask himself why the Alice of the guy took effect on him, he took out the ring from his pocket and looked at it, maybe this only took effect if being properly wear, he then put it in his finger and look at his Juudaime. Tsuna's anti-Alice ring is worn as a necklace, "Juudaime, I think it is best to wear the ring in our fingers, it's probably more effective that way, I wasn't wearing this ring when I encountered the guy," Gokudera suggested and informed at the same time as Tsuna nodded and also wear it as he does. As for the rain, he was wearing it in his finger already, they then started walking again, as they did a cemented path finally came to view. The three beamed, Gokudera immediately volunteered to walk ahead first to check if there's anyone there. At first he didn't found anyone but a few seconds later, a brunette little girl who's probably the same age as Lambo bumps into him.

"Ah g-gomen, I wasn-," the said brunette couldn't finish her words as she saw the frightening glare of the storm.

"Are you blind or am I too short for you that you didn't saw me in the way?" Gokudera burst out.

The brunette is seemed to be offended of what the storm has riled up to her as she threw a glare back, "I already said my sorry you…you mister!"

Tsuna who was watching the scene mentally faced palm, they are trying to be discreet as possible and look what just happened, and his storm is fighting with a little girl. Takeshi on the other hand just laughed at the incident at the same time commenting that Gokudera really likes kids.

"Ah, Hayato-kun just forgive her, I think she didn't really mean it," Tsuna said walking over, a little bit nervous since if his storm assumed right, then this girl in front of them has probably have an Alice too and that means danger but since his intuition is saying something different, he thinks it'll be alright, the kid isn't dangerous at all.

"B-but," Gokudera tried to protest but as the right hand man of his sky, he needs to just let it slide as his sky wants to. He sighed then sharply glared at the kid again, "you should thank Juudaime for being so kind, now get out of my sight you ugly brat."

Not liking the way the storm named the kid, this kid didn't hesitate to glare back.

"Mikan-chan, I thought you're going to-," Someone spoke a few meters away behind the kid but stop as this person notice the kid named Mikan was glaring at some familiar silverette.

Gokudera on the other hand was taken aback as he immediately remembers the guy; he couldn't forget the said guy especially the name, the guy named Tsubasa Ando who he first encountered in the said place.

"Tsubasa-senpai, that ugly looking octopus guy is bullying me!" Mikan runs over her senpai and hides behind it. Tsuna panicked thinking what is the best thing to do as he starts to look 'dame' in the eyes of the stranger.

However, the storm was ticked off of him being called ugly, "who you calling ugly, brat?" Yelling at Mikan, Tsubasa just plastered a smile for a sec as Tsuna mentally sweat drop but notice that Gokudera discreetly walks closer at him, "Juudaime, that's the guy I was talking about earlier, the one who can manipulate shadow," he whispered. Tsuna took note on that.

"Maa, maa," Takeshi who was still hiding at the forest walks near them, "can you just forgive my friend here," he glanced at the storm then back to the child wearing a smile, "he's just really fond of messing up with the kids, but he actually really like kids, he's just too shy to show it."

"Who are you talking shy you baseball freak?" the storm protested.

"See that," Takeshi ignored the storm with a laugh, "he's just another Tsundere who doesn't admits what they like." He said again with a smile, Mikan then nodded. Tsuna wasn't really relieve of the outcome, his guts keeps bugging him that the guy who just appeared seems to be hiding something, adding the fact that it's the person his storm was talking about.

The kid named Mikan then bid her goodbye saying to his senpai that she'll just take a peek at the international Hollywood star called Mouri Reo.

Afterwards, as Mikan's figure already vanished. Tsubasa's smiling face altered to something serious. "So who are you people?" he eyed the three of them, "I know you're not from here so making an alibi is not an option." The storm and the rain narrowed their eyes at the statement as the sky took a deep gulp due to panic that they've been discovered. Silence field the place, they should be confident that they have anti-Alice device but relying on the said device alone will put them in danger as his tutor keep telling him to take everything seriously even if the advantage was on them.

"So what are we going to do now Juudaime?" his storm asked readying his VG and box weapons. The rain was also waiting for his command. Tsuna then eyed the shadow manipulator before he opens his mouth to state his plan but then suddenly it became a gape because of the unexpected teddy bear that strides at the center between Ando and them.

Ando on the other hand blinked at the appearance of the bear, he was confused as why Mr. Bear was there but these confusions were all erased as a familiar blond came to view following Mr. Bear. "Kaname?" he pondered aloud. "The hospital discharged you today?" he asked snapping out of his shock.

"Ah yes," the blond called Kaname timidly answered with a smile.

"Jeez, you should have told us… we would have gone all out to meet you!" Ando said scolding the blond, while the blond just sheepishly smiled.

As this was happening, Tsuna couldn't help but pales and release some cold sweat, he was sure of the very familiar aura coming at the blond in front of them, "Juudaime, are you okay?" Gokudera who notice his sudden discomfort asked. He just sweat drop as his storm didn't notice.

"Do you feel sick, Tsuna?" this time it was the rain who asked, he then mentally face palm as why they haven't realize that it's his mist. And why was Mukuro there anyway, did Reborn sent him here?

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry for taking so long, anyway hope you like the chapter. There isn't much about it but hope you enjoyed it. Please do point out the grammatical errors and misspelled words, I'll be glad to change it. ^-^/


End file.
